


Do they hurt?

by AngryIrene



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryIrene/pseuds/AngryIrene
Summary: Short work! Hawke/Fenris romance, probably from the mid Act II after a Bitter Pill. No smut but it's... implied. No gendered language for Hawke. Some mention of Fenris being in pain from tattoos.





	Do they hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

“Do they hurt?”

“Yes,” he said simply.

I stilled my fingers and looked up at him. “Do you... do you want to stop?” I barely managed to keep the tremor out of my voice. I spoke out of concern, but my eyes were full of both longing and fear. Fear that he would change his mind and stop. But I didn't want to hurt him.

He didn't speak. I bit my lip, worried for him. Drew my hand away, slowly, sadly.

He snatched it back, pressed my palm to his chest. I gasped, stared at the silver markings between my fingers. They almost glowed in the soft light. I knew they hurt him, especially now, but they were so beautiful, so entrancing, I couldn't...

“Hawke.” His voice was so full - of his want, of his pain, of his need - that it almost broke my heart. With his free hand he tilted my chin up. His deep green eyes were the same as mine: brimming over with fear and desire. 

He was as scared as I was.

My left hand slowly moved of its own volition, raised itself to his cheek, thumb stroking his skin softly as we just stared at each other, too scared to make a sudden move for fear of startling the other.

I don't know what it was, exactly. As we had our eyes locked, something shifted between us. The air seemed to tighten. The sound of my breath was incredible and loud. His eyes seemed to sharpen, his mouth now open just the slightest bit. I bit my lip again; but not because I was worried. Because I wanted him, and I wanted him to know it.

Fingers tightened in his silver hair. My blue eyes pleaded, begged him to– 

“Well, well,” he said, his voice playful with an underlying current of tension and desire, “Our fearless Hawke is not all diplomacy after all.” With that he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. One hand was trapped between his chest and his hand – the other remained buried in his hair. I couldn't respond – his eyes, those green eyes, were so mesmerizing that I could not look away. There was no fear in them anymore. Only a carnal desire, and... deeper, something else was there in his incredible eyes. Something I couldn't fathom.


End file.
